Strange Timings
by laceup
Summary: Nikki is Dean and Sam's little sister. Finding her when she was 10 on a family hunting trip in 1998, they rescue her from her own personal hell. Now in Lazarus Rising, when Castiel first appears, everybody is along for a crazy ride. Read and enjoy. -Nikki
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam have a little sister that John had when he went on one of his hunts a while back. When Dean, Sam and John went back to that town they found her just 10 years after she was born. They rescued her from the hell she was living in. This story starts when Castiel first appears in 4x01 Lazarus Rising. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

"Sammy, I miss Dean. I can't do this. I need both of my big brothers." Nikki sobbed as she took comfort in her big brother Sam's arms.

"Nikki. It's alright. Everything is going to be okay. We will get better and get revenge for him. I promise." Sam whispered as tears slid down his cheeks.

They fell asleep holding each other, while Nikki and Sam sobbed away. Be it that Nikki's sobs were silent and Sam's quiet He knew he had to be strong for their baby sister, Dean needed him to be that strong for their baby sister.

Sam was the first to wake up as usual lately. He could never sleep with the nightmares of that night running ramped through his head. He slowly unwinds Nikki's arms from his body and gently laid her down in the motel bed as he went out for a run needing to blow some steam and anger.

Nikki's phone going off woke her up.

"Hello?" She answered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey it's me Bobby. Where are you and Sam?" Bobby questioned.

"We are at the Astoria Motel. Why, is everything okay?

"Uh, I'll be there by nightfall. See you soon." And with that he hung up.

As she looked around the room she noticed Sam wasn't there, scrolling through her contacts on her iPhone 3G, she pulled up Big Bro Sam and hit call. It rang 3 times and went to voicemail "Sammy. It's obviously your sister, I'm hungry where are you? But I'll be getting some McDonalds but before that I'm going for a run, but be back by nightfall because Bobby is coming and it sounds like something is wrong. So uh yeah. Call me back and be safe love you." Pressing end, she threw on her pink Nike running shorts along with her black Nike shoes and sports bra. Walking out the door and locking it to make sure nobody entered while they were gone.

Sam was now sitting at a restaurant and pulled out his phone. He notices he has a missed call and a voicemail from his sister, he hits okay to listen to it, "Sammy. It's obviously your sister, I'm hungry where are you? But I'll be getting some McDonalds but before that I'm going for a run, but be back by nightfall because Bobby is coming and it sounds like something is wrong. So uh yeah. Call me back and be safe love you." He has a small smile playing on his lips as he lets out a small chuckle. Ordering some blueberry pancakes with a glass of chocolate milk.

A woman sits down in front of him. "Hello Ruby."

"Hi Sam. How are we today?" She smirks at him.

After a few hours Nikki walks up to the motel door holding her food and she notices somebody has been home.

"Sam?" She calls out.

"Uh yeah its me. I'm a little busy at the moment!" He shouts back.

"Fucking gross." She mumbles under her breathe "Well better finish and order some pizza because this food isn't going to hold my metabolism!" she smirks.

Sam walks out and glares at Nikki, "Oh you think you're so funny!"

"Oh bro, I know I'm funny, I learned from the best!" She grins as she remembers all the times Dean teaches her to be a mini smart ass.

"Oh and by the way Bobby should be here soon so clean up!"

"You too sis. How about you put a shirt on yeah?"

"Har har. Now where is my pizza!"? Nikki grunts as she looks around for her jean shorts and guns'n'roses shirt.

"Should be here in 20 through 30 mins, so go take a fast shower smelly!"

"Shove it!" Nikki shouts as she closes the bathroom door.

Nikki walks out of the bathroom right as Sam was hugging somebody. She sees Bobby and goes to hug him. "Hey Bobby! Looking good old man!" she laughs as she wraps her arms around him.

"Oh look at you youngin'!" He laughs back

As they let go of the embrace she turns around to greet this stranger. But seeing his face, she lets out a gasp and tears come to her eyes.

"Bubba?" she whispers.

He chuckles as he wipes away tears from his eyes "Yeah its-"

She doesn't even let him finish the sentence as she tackles him "Dean, oh god. I missed you so much. Fucking bastard left. Don't ever do that again." She sobs into his chest but when she lets go she punches him in the stomach.

"Shit! What the fuck was that for!" he yells as everybody laughs.

"Leaving us and making that deal you asshole." Nikki says as she gives him a smirk. "Now care to tell me something Sam? Did you make a deal too? Do I need to give you a good ass whoopin?!" Nikki was pissed. How could Sam do that when he saw how it destroyed them, and her? She couldn't handle loosing another brother. "I didn't do shit! I tried but nobody would strike a deal so I killed all of them and that was that!" He told us.

"Well who the fuck pulled me out then? Because look at this!" Dean says as he raises his shirts arm sleeve to revel a big nasty hand print scar left on his upper arm continuing to his shoulder. Nikki walked up to get a closer look at touch. She was a touch and feel kind of person, but she couldn't believe the scar looked exactly like a handprint.

As she placed her hand on it she saw Dean getting dragged out of hell by an angel. Then her head erupted in pain and she went down screaming.

Bobby and the boys watched in horror as her body convulsed and she kept screaming. Then she just stopped and Dean picked her up off the floor and placed her on the couch.

"We have to figure out what dragged me from hell because now it hurt Nikki and I don't want it messing with me family. Nobody messes with them but me. Whatever this is.." Dean states as he walks off to the bathroom to wash his face.

As he looks up in the mirror he gets these flashbacks of him being in hell, all bloody and screaming in agonizing pain. He's brought from it by the knocking at the door.

"Bobby is taking us to a physic. She can help us. And Nikki is awake and asking for you." Sam sighs. "But we need to leave soon, okay?"

Dean grunts as he walks out to find his baby sister sitting on the couch. He smiles at her shirt and remembers the day he gave it to her as a birthday present. It's still to big on her but it was his and they shared a love for that band. That was the fist thing the bonded over after they rescued her from her moms.

"What's up Nik?" Dean asks as he sits down on the couch next to her and slings an arm around her shoulders.

Nikki just looks up ay him with tears in her eyes. "I saw what happened in hell when I touched your scar. I saw what dragged you out. I don't know what it was but it was a bright light and loud-pitched sound. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. But we will find what dragged you out. I'm so glad you're back. Sam and I don't share the same music choice and the car rides suck with his baby music playing." She says laughing and whipping tears from her cheeks.

Dean is first shocked then he laughs. "I'm sorry you had to see that and I'm sorry you had to deal with Sam's baby music for four months." He states a little louder so Sam can hear.

"Oh so glad you're back and already bashing my music! Thanks Nikki!" Sam laughs along.

"Alright girls, lets get this show in the road!" Bobby calls out and Sam and Dean mutter a "Hey!"

Nikki just smiled at them. It was good to have her family back.

Dean was sitting in the drivers seat while Sam was in the passenger seat and Nikki in the back humming a song. He's following Bobby to the physics place to see what freaked out his baby sister and dragged him out of hell.

"Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games!" Nikki starts to sing and starts to play the air guitar. Sam and Dean smile, each for the same reason. They missed her singing, Sam because she hasn't sung since dead died and for Dean because he missed his sister amazing voice.

She looks up from the back seat to see them both smiling at her and she beams back at them. Looking out the window she notices they are almost there.

"Uh guys? Do you think I could stay in the car for this? I'll be okay, I just don't want to go in." She asked.

"Sure?" Dean said throwing her a questioning look.

"Why don't you want to come in?" Sam asked. "Don't you want to know what hurt you?"

"Not really. It's big and it's scary. So no thanks." She shot back. Nikki hated admitting she was scared of anything. She hated being weak and vulnerable. She never dealt with it well because it brought back things about her mom she wanted to be left untouched.

Okay." The boys sighed. They hated when she got distant and didn't talk to them about what was going on in her head. They knew about her mom and what happened with them. Hell, they were the people to save her on their first hunt as a family. Dean always thought his father knew about her and about the life she lived with her mother. But he never asked why his dad slept with her. That woman was a physco bitch.

"Hey Dean, you coming?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, sorry! I was lost in my thoughts." Dean said as he got out of the car. He looked back at Nikki and she looked up at him. "Purge, I can see you want to say something." She nodded towards him.

"You know the drill. If you are in trouble text S.O.S" He looked at her seriously. "Mhm. Now get going lardo." She laughed.

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do, when you're going down with me, in between the sheets. All…" She stopped when she head footsteps approaching the car. She looked up to see a man.  
"Holy shit. Its you." She whispered.

"Its me? I don't think I know you." The man stated.

"You are the man that saved my brother. I saw you when I touched his scar that you gave him. That's a pretty nasty scar by the way." She tells him in all honesty. "Oh, by the way I'm Nicole Winchester but people call me Nikki." She says as she holds out her hand.

The man reaches out his hand, "Ah the one that's supposed to save them. I'm Castiel." He pulls his hand back. "What happened when you touched his scar?"

"Well, I placed my hand matching all the finger places and pressed my palm down, then I got these visions of Dean in hell. Then there was this big white light and a loud-pitched sound but I heard the voice behind it and it sounded exactly like yours. I also got a glimpse of your face as well. Then I wake up on the couch in the motel I'm staying at with my brothers." She thought back. "I also want to thank you for bringing him back. I missed him. So thank you so much." She hugged Castiel.

Castiel felt unfamiliar with the human gesture but nonetheless hugged him back.

"Don't tell Dean, Sam or Bobby yet. I have to confront Dean myself. Thank you." And with that he vanished right before her eyes. She suddenly felt sleepy and went to lay down in the back seat of the apalla.

Now that she was sleeping Castiel came back and watched over her until Sam, Dean and Bobby came out. There were demons around and he wanted to protect her to be sure nothing bad happened to her.

She was this beautiful creature. He didn't know these human emotions could catch on so quick. She was short compared to her brothers, sitting around 5'4 with a toned body and tan, not the fake orange tans that girls get now a days, but an actual tan, sun kissed with these beautiful topaz eyes and this stunning blonde hair. It's natural and looks like it has been kissed with heavens light. She was beautiful. Her tan and defined arms wrapped around her legs. She was shivering.

Castiel zapped into the car and took off his trench coat and laid it on her. He heard Pamela starting to call her name and he vanished.

Dean went running out of the house to check on his sister. After what happened to Pamela's eyes he flipped out and wanted to make sure his sister was okay. Running up to the window he sees her laying in the back seat with a trench coat over her. He pulls the door open and tires waking her but she isn't waking up. Little did Dean know, she had a talk with the man that pulled him out of hell and he made her sleepy so she wouldn't wake up until late tomorrow.

He pulled out his phone and called Sam because he didn't want to leave Nikki alone again.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked right as he answered the phone.

"She isn't waking up, but she's breathing. We need to take her back to the motel like now. You think they would understand?" Dean rushed out.

Sam explained to Bobby and Pamela what happened and they told them it was okay to go. He thanked them and rushed out of the house.

-later the next day-

Nikki started to squirm in a bed. She sat up with a jolt to find she was back at the motel with little memory of last night.

She got up and pulled her phone out of her pocket and went to call Dean.

"Hey where are you guys?" She asked when he answered.

"About to be at the room." He stated.

"Alright bye." She hung up and went to meet them at the door. Hoping they would have food because she was starving.

* * *

Alright, here is chapter one of my first SuperNatural story.

Review and all that stuff! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a filler chapter to see how the family interacts and to give more insight on Nikki's past.

* * *

Nikki had the door opened for her brothers and has open arms for anything she could carry. Dean didn't even acknowledge her and Sam threw her a questioning look. Nikki just shrugged and took the bottle of whiskey from Sam.

Sam noticed the elephant in the room and felt awkward so he slammed the door shut making them both jump.

"So, lets have a family dinner yeah?" Sam smirked at them. "Because I really want to know about this person that everybody else but me has had the pleasure hearing about." He clapped his hands together as Nikki snorted.

"I don't know what the hell Deans problem is but I didn't do shit to be fed the silent treatment, so ask him." she says as she places her hands on her hips and taps her foot.

"Oh this is my fault that you and Castiel were all cuddle buddies last night? Yeah my fault." Dean smites at her.

"Wait what? You and the angle that saved Dean were all buddy-buddy last night. What the hell?" Sam questioned.  
"Oh my god, that's what you're mad about. Seriously? Because you are getting the wrong idea about all of that. I assume he told you when he introduced himself last night?" Nikki glared at the brothers.

Then she felt an immense pain in her head, she cried out in pain as she gripped the sides of her head and fell to the floor. The brothers rushed to her side and put her on the couch.

"Nikki, what's wrong!" Dean screamed.

"Make it stop, please make the pain stop." She said before she passed out. She was pulled into a flashback at her moms place.

-flashback-

"Well, well, well. Look who is back from school. The stupid child." The demon screamed at her.

"Well, at least I'm not some demon whore." Nikki knew a 10 year old shouldn't talk like that but that's what she grew up around.

-end of flashback-

Nikki finally stopped screaming and now was peacefully sleeping in her bed. The brothers were scared. They didn't know what was going on in her dreams though. That Castiel was there for a visit. Nikki looked around and she noticed she was at her favorite restaurant, Jerry's Nugget in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her home-town. Her grandma would always take her here before her mother killed her.

"So this is where you like to come back to?" She jumped but recognized the voice and smiled.

"Yeah my grandma always took me here. The best prime rib and the best company. I didn't have many friends, well I wasn't aloud to." She frowned down at her plate, and then she shook the thoughts away. "But anyway, would you like to have a seat and tell me why you are in my dreams?" She smiled gently as he walk towards her looking around and pulling out the chair.

"I just came to see you. Human emotions are something I'm not supposed to have because they make me weak." He nodded.

"I understand about emotions making you weak, trust me." He just nodded again. "You don't talk much do you?" He shook his head no. "Well that sucks because I find your voice pretty cool." She smiles as the dream waiter comes to take their order. "The usual please and whatever he wants. Thank you Greg. " She says handing him her menu and then taking a sip of her diet coke. "Nothing for me, thank you." Castiel nods. "Of course sir."

"So, Cas. Are you going to tell me why you joined me in my dream?" Nikki looked up at his dark blue eyes.

"Well, I talked to your brother. He doesn't believe that me when I told him what I did."

Nikki sighed, "Why would he? He didn't see what I did. But soon he will believe and all would be good with him and once you have Dean you have Sam, then I would usually be next but I guess this time I am first!" she laughed.

The waiter came back with the food and she looked down to eat but saw maggots and she was flung into a nightmare of her mother. Castiel couldn't do anything but watch while a younger version of Nikki strapped into a chair. Castiel heard the screams and listened as she cried for her mother to make the demons stop, and make her mother stop. They dragged broken glass down her stomach and then jabbed them into her hands before she passed out from the pain.

Nikki woke up with a scream and tears running down her face. She lifted her shirt to see nothing but scars of old memories and horrible times. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. She hated her past and that demon possessed her mom and the rest of her family. Her life was literally hell.

That harsh reality of never having a childhood and growing up like a normal little girl should have. She remembered all the little girls at school running around laughing and holding dolls in pretty pink and purple dresses. She had to wear jeans and t-shirts that covered her scars and the marks from the night before.

Some nights they would beat her until she passed out and then some. They would cut her and cut open new scars. She cried harder thinking about all the pain she went through. It's been 7 years and she still has nightmares. She heard the motel door open and heard Sam and Dean laughing. Throwing the covers off her, she rushed out of the room and into her brother bawling her eyes out.

"Nikki! What's wrong?" Dean asked as he wrapped her arms around her. Nikki just laid her head on his chest and looked at Sam. "Sammy, can I get some ice?"

"Of course sis." Sam took off towards the fridge and put some ice in the bag. "Wait, why does she need ice?" Dean asked while calming Nikki down. "Well when you died, her scars would turn beat red and swell. Ice helps it stop." He states matter of factly. "I figured it would stop since you came back but I guess not."

They heard a flap in the room and all turned around when Castiel appeared. "I came to check up on the Winchester family. It's my job to protect you now." Dean glared while Nikki spoke up, her voice hoarse from all the crying, "Dean don't be an ass. Thank you, but we are just having a family moment. You saw it, I know you did. So, purge and say whatever you want to say." She pulled herself out of Dean's arms and grabbed the ice from Sam. She threw the bag of ice down on the couch and lifted her shirt off and laid the ice down on her stomach.

Sam paled when he saw the tattoo he let her get while Dean was gone and prayed he didn't see it.

"What the hell is that?" Dean screamed. "Shit, too late." Sam thought to himself.

"A tattoo. Shove it and let Cas talk." She turned her eyes towards Dean and gave him a look that said later. "Well, Cas. You have the floor." She smirked at his uncomfortableness.  
"Well I know why your scars do that." He nodded. He didn't feel like telling her because he knew the reaction that she would have. Probably another break down and a visit to dream land.

"Well tell us. I've been wondering since the day it happened." Sam said.

Dean just walked over to the couch and sat next to his sister while Sam sat at the tiny table that was provided in the kitchen of the motel. Cas just walked around the living room and started telling her. "Your scars flare up like so because the demons that were with your mother at the time are looking for you. They weren't done with you when your family came along. They had this big plan for you. That plan of which I do not know of, but it was bad." He looked at her sadly. Nikki stood up in rage and threw the ice at the wall making it go everywhere. "They are looking for me? They weren't done with me? What the actual fuck! There was some big demonic plan for me?" Nikki screamed in rage and walk over to where she threw the ice and punched a hole in the wall. "Fucking bull shit. This is absolute horse shit!" She raged on. She threw the table and then went to punch the wall again. But Castiel caught her hand before she could break it even more.

"You have to stop. Calm down. You are going to break your hand even more." Castiel looked deep into her eyes. Sam and Dean would never again attempt to stop one of her rage fits. She is the strongest girl they both know and she could easily take either one of them out. They learned that the hard way back in Washington on one of their first hunts together as a family when she reached 13.

Nikki had trained to get her strength back and never to let herself to be as weak as she was with her mom. Never again she had always told herself and her brothers. But when Castiel looked into her eyes, she was instantly calmed.

"Dude! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Castiel stopping her like that mesmerized Dean. "What did I do?" he asked aloud.

"You just calmed one of her rage fits. We have never been able to do that. She usually knocks us on our asses and we gave up trying after the first couple times because we were tired of being tousled around by a girl!" Sam exclaimed. The boys thought Nikki never remembered when she went into a rage fit, but she did. She remembered everything about why she was so mad and what had happened during it.

"I need to go for a run. I'm so pissed." And with that she grabbed her phone and headphones and left.

Just thinking about what Castiel had said made her blood rush faster, the adrenalines pump harder and made herself pump her legs harder. She didn't want the demons to look for her, she didn't want them back in her life. She was happy and had her small family back.

She stopped to take a breath and turn around to go back. Her scars started to itch and she saw they were bleeding. Freaking out she takes her phone out of her arm band and calls Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"I need to you to come get me, now. And hurry." The blood didn't stop and she could barley hear Sam asking her where she was. She sits on the ground and mutters out where she is.

"I'm just going to close my eyes and wait." She said to herself.

"Hey Dean! Nikki needs one of us to go get her ASAP." Sam yelled to the bathroom where Dean was taking a shower.

"Yeah, you go get her!" Dean shouted back. Sam took the keys and went to find his baby sister. Driving to his destination he noticed her sitting on the ground.

"Hey Nikki!" he called out but she didn't move. He put the car in park and went to go get her. Walking up to her he noticed blood on the ground and freaked out. He gripped her shoulders and looked at her up and down looking for the source. All her scars were opened up and had dried blood around them. Trying not to think about how much blood she could have lost, she scoops her up and rushes to the passenger side of the apalla and gently sent her in and takes off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Read and Review! Thanks so much xx


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to get up! I had a lot of crap going down!

I am going to start putting up outfits for Nikki on my profile.

Nikki has a dark past which leads to something dark in the future.

Read and Enjoy! Thanks so much!

* * *

Sam had rushed her to the hospital and the doctors were able to fix everything up. They wanted her to stay over night but Sam refused to let her. Nikki threw a complete fit when she found out the doctors wanted to keep her over night. She hated hospital because reapers were always right around the corner waiting to steal her away.

She may be 17 but all this still scared her, she would never tell her brothers how she felt because they would take her out of the business and she wanted to stay in the business. She wanted revenge on the demons for overriding her mother all those years ago. She waned to kill as many demons as possible for taking away their father and for taking away Sam and Dean's mom.

Demons caused them so much pain, it nearly killed Sam, but Dean took the fall and sold his soul to have his brother back with them.

Nikki hated demons more than clowns. She absolutely hated clowns but the demons were higher.

Sam didn't try to wake Nikki, he would just wait for the anesthesia to wear off. She has been through too much this past few days. First all those visions and dreams about Dean being in hell, about Castiel rescuing him and everything else. He just wanted his sister to be okay after this. Sam thought about Jess while he watched his sister sleep. He thought about how Nikki would finally be able to have a sister figure in her life, how she could talk about all the girly things with Jess and how she could have nieces and nephews. His phone vibrating in his pocket of his jeans brought Sam out of his thoughts. He looked at the ID and Dean was calling.

"Hello?" Sam answered. "Yeah how is she?" Dean asked. "She's okay. They stitched her up and she's good to come back after she wakes up." Sam updated him on their sister's condition. "I think you should come down here with her, since I'm better at doing research then you." Sam laughed. "Okay. I'll be there in 20 minuets." Dean said before hanging up.

Sam looked down at Nikki. He loved his little sister more than anything in the world but she needed Dean when she came back up from her sleep. Each brother had a different connection with Nikki. But a connection that was unbreakable with both boys. Sam pulled out Nikki's drawing pad and wrote her a note that he would be waiting for Bobby to bring Dean and pick Sam up to pack and be on there way to Bobby's house. He laid the note down on the bedside and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Be safe, I love you." He whispered the words that Nikki always told him before every hunt they went on.

As soon as Sam walked outside Bobby pulled up to drop Dean off. "It has been like three minutes, so unless she woke up while I left, she is still asleep." Dean nodded and said be safe. He watched them drive off and then took off to Nikki's room. When he got there he heard her mumbling and he stayed outside of the room to listen.

"Why did you choose my mom to posses!" She whimpered. Dean knew he should go and wake her up before the dream went deeper but he wanted to know about what happened because Nikki was just like Dean, not wanting to talk about the bad experiences in her life.

"Well they aren't coming because it's been over 5 years and they still haven't come to save me so why don't you just get the fuck out of my mom." She whispered. Then her breathing went back to normal and Dean decided to go in a sit. He thought about what she said, the demons wanted them, Sam, Dean and John. Nikki went through all of that torture just because of the. Dean didn't like it at all.

Dean looked about and about shit himself when he saw Cas standing there. "Holy shit dude!" Dean looked at Cas wide eyed and Cas just stared back. "What happened to her?" His face had concern written all over it. "Well she went running right after you left and 3 hours later she called us asking to come get her. I was showering so Sam went to get her and he called me and told me she had to go to the hospital because her scars busted open and there was blood everywhere." Castiel's eyes went wide. "Her scars opened up? That means the demons found her location! You need to get her out of here and else where." Cas feared for Nikki, he worried he couldn't be there to protect her if they came. They would drag her to hell and Cas wouldn't have the juice that he had to get her back like her did Dean. That scared him because he was starting to understand feelings of humans and he wasn't supposed to have feelings as an angel.

"Well I can't take her yet because the doctors won't let me until an hour after she wakes up!" Dean was now freaking out, he knows that Sammy has the knife and if the demons decided to come here Dean wouldn't be able to fight them off. "So, Cas what do you suggest I do?" Cas looked back at him before putting his fingers to her temple. When he removed them a few seconds later Nikki was awake and totally functioning. They called the doctor and told a little white lie about her being awake for an hour. Nikki was so happy to see Cas and Dean getting along because she knew Cas wasn't leaving for a while, he would be here for a really long time. At least that's what he had told her in the dreams she had about him.

After being released from the hospital, Dean pushed the wheelchair Nikki was in to the Apalla explaining everything that happened while she was sleeping. She was amazed by everything she missed. Getting into the car was the most difficult thing she had done in a while. It hurt her stomach so much she stated to whimper. "This isn't fair." She thought to herself. She needed to call Sammy and tell him that she was on her way.  
Dialing Sam's number she waited for him to answer. "Nikki?"

"Yeah!" She laughed "Well Dean, Cas and I are on our way to Bobby's. Just thought I should let you know that because you were with me most of the time I was asleep and I want to, uh, you know, thank you." She mumbled out. She hated saying thank yous because she felt like she was in debt to people after that. Even if it were her brother.

"Hey, it's not a problem. I'm happy to help my baby sister when she needs the help." Sam smiled, he knew how hard it was for her to say thank you. She was like Dean in so many ways it was scary.

Nikki muttered a bye and hung up. Dean looked at her and looked like he had a butt load that he needed to tell her. This was going to be a long drive home.

Nikki listened as Dean rambled on and on about how she needed to watch her back now that the scars had opened up, and about how she had a tattoo that wasn't approved by him and it wasn't in an appropriate place and blah blah blah. His words started to run together in her head and now she just wanted to punch him. So she did. She lifted her arm around and swung at his chest. It made aloud thump which was followed by and ow from Dean and shrill of laughter from Nikki. She loved beating up on her brothers. That's how she got so good at fighting was from roughing around with them. She didn't care where they were at, at school or the store or at the park, she would jump on one of their backs while the other brother would sit back and laugh that they were getting beat up by a girl.

Somewhere in the process of thinking, Nikki fell asleep and Dean just looked at her hoping to get another glimpse into her time at her mothers.

"She's very shy about talking about her mothers." Dean heard Cas's voice. It scared the shit out of him and he swerved the car. Once he was back on track he berated Cas telling him he couldn't do that. Then he checked on Nikki. He knew she wasn't up because she would have hit him and hard for waking her up.

He turned his attention back to Cas. "How do you know so much about her mother and you have only been around for a little bit?" He was a tad bit jealous but he would never say that aloud.

"Well, as an angel, I can go into peoples dreams and even from a touch I know about them. She dreams about her mother's every-night and I'm always there in her dreams, sometimes she wills me to be or I enter when I want. But sometimes they aren't to bad, just her being called names then other times she thrown into the basement for days without anything. And other days they would beat her to a pulp, cut her up and treat her like a rag doll. None of those are happy things she wants to share with you let alone me, somebody whom she barley met." He said looking up at Dean in the rearview mirror. Dean's face held nothing but pain at his little sister being hurt. He hated when she was upset and wanted nothing more than to fix it but he couldn't if she didn't open up. Dean sighed as he thought about how she was just like him. It wasn't fair to her that she didn't get to live a natural life.

Dean looked back at Nikki to see Cas touching her head and she jumped awake. "What the fuck! Who woke me up?" she looked livid. Dean just looked into the rearview mirror and laughed at Cas. Nikki looked back, about ready to hit him when he put his hand up in surrender, "I just healed your stomach for you! It sounds uncomfortable." Nikki's face softened. "Oh, shit. Uh thanks I guess." She looked down feeling uncomfortable. Cas just smiled at her. Dean was thankful that he didn't have to watch Nikki be in pain for a few weeks or have to listen to her bitch about not being able to go on the trips with them. She was awful when she couldn't go because she has to be stuck at Bobby's house and go to school with the other kids. She usually just took online courses and all that but she hated being around kids her own age because they were dumb as fuck. But Dean was going to make her sit out anyway because he wanted her to have a break from it all, but little did they know that's when Nikki's greatest fears and adventures were about to happen.

* * *

Hey, so tell me what you think and review! Big things are in store for everybody! So stick a long for the ride and if any of you guys have suggestions on what she show wear or anything at all, I will try to include them for you.

Thank you my lovelies xxx


	4. Chapter 4

When Nikki and Dean arrived at Bobby's house, Dean grabbed their stuff out of the back of the Impala and Sam came outside to carry Nikki to her room upstairs. Sam had already told Bobby about everything that had to deal with Nikki's scars to seeing the angel.

After carrying the last of Nikki's bags in he called for a family meeting, which included Bobby and Sam. They left Nikki out of this because it was obviously about her. "I think we should send Nikki to Sioux Falls High School for a couple of weeks, she can help us hunt cases that are near by but not far away because I think she needs time to rest and be somewhat normal considering everything just took a turn for the worst. With an angle showing up and pulling Dean out of hell to demons looking for Nikki but the scars they caused when she was 10. She needs to be rooted somewhere and feels like she has a home." Dean said. Sam nodded his head in agreement; "She should get that time to be normal considering this is the start of her last year in high school. From there on she can decide what she wants to do with her life. And who knows maybe she will want to do something with her life besides hunting. She could have a normal life."

"Okay you idgits, how do we tell her that she can only go on hunts that are near by and she has to go to school with kids her own age and all of the shit she hates? Who wants to be the one that she looks at like they are the bad guy? Because it sure as hell is not going to be me." Bobby asked. He was going to enjoy the time he would have with Nikki. He was amused by the scared looks on their faces about telling Nikki that she had to stay behind. She was going to flip shit about having to stay behind and not go on the road. But it needed to be done and she needed to stay behind.

Bobby sat there and smiled knowing that they were going to be the ones to tell her that she had to stay behind and that he was going to be the one that she went to being upset at them.

They are turned their heads to the steps as they heard Nikki coming down rubbing her eyes. She smiles up at them, "Hey guys! What are y'all talking about?"

Dean scratches the back of his head nervously, "Uh, sit down. Sam and I have to talk to you about something." He ushers her to the couch and takes a deep breath, scared of the reaction they were going to get from her.

Sam steps up, "Nikki we think it would be best if you stayed behind and only hunted with us in places that are close by. We think that you should go finish out your senior year at Sioux Falls High and have the chance at being a teenager, ya know?" Sam said while he kneeled down and grabbed her hands.

She looked at him questioningly, "So you want me to have a life and not be stuck with you bimbos all the time?" Then she laughed, she laughed so hard she had to let go of Sam's hands and hold her stomach.

The boys just looked at her confused as to what was happening. They figured she went into shock at this news and hasn't faced the reality that it could be true. Finally Nikki had stopped laughing and whipped her eyes of the tears.

"Okay, I guess I could go. And plus, it shouldn't be that long. Only a couple of months. But, I need some new clothes, so you bimbos are going to have to take me to the mall!" She loved shopping and now she had a chance to go get so many new clothes.

Dean was completely shocked. He knew how much she hated her generation but he wouldn't question her actions because that could set her off of going to school. "Thank god you made this easy! And we will go when it is not 1 in the morning, so we will leave around noon. Until then we should get some sleep."

Nikki went to Sam first and gave him a hug and made him bend down to her height to give him a kiss on the cheek, then to Dean. She wraps her arms around his torso and sighs. She missed Dean's hugs so much, she unwraps her arms from around Dean and he bends down so she can give him a kiss on the cheek. She moves on to Bobby and whispers in his ear, "I'm so glad I get to spend time with you. You were more of a father to me than John was. Thank you for letting me stay with you. I love you so much." Bobby responded by placing a kiss on her head seeing as he was taller than her, well everybody was taller than her.

She whispered a final goodnight as she climbed the stairs back up to her room. She didn't want to blow up on the boys because they were doing what they thought was best for her. She was so scared of being around so many people at once because she wouldn't be able to fight back if something happened to her. They would all look at her like she was a freak of nature for being able to throw a left hook that could knock out a 21 year old man. Nikki sighed and closed her door and jumped into her bed. Curling into a ball, she let a few tears fall about everything that had happened. She would never let Dean know she cries because he would think she is weak and she wouldn't be allowed to go hunting anymore, not that it matters much.

An idea came to her and she whipped her face and put on some black denim shorts and her white sublime shirt and throwing on her white converse she made her bed look like she was sleeping in it. Putting the finishing touches on her bed, she slowly slid open the window enough so she could slip out and in with nobody noticing. She climbed slowly to the edge of the roof and looked down to make sure the lights were off in the kitchen, and then she jumped. It wasn't that far, 6 feet maximum, and regretted not bringing a jacket. It was chilly but not too cold to where she would freeze. She moved a few tires to the side of the house so she could climb back up when she returned home.

Nikki had Sioux Falls memorized like she memorized all the steps on how to kill a demon and exercise it. She walked to the edge of her new home and made a right to go towards the city. She wanted to go to The Vault. She needed to party and let loose for the night.

"You know, I really don't think that is a good idea." Castiel's voice rang through the dead silent night and Nikki let out a loud scream before her hand flew over and punched him in the face.

"Holy shit! Cas, you can't do that to people! God, I'm so sorry I punched you but ouch! Fuck! That really hurt my hand!" Nikki said shaking her hand off. It's probably broken, great, she thought to herself.

"My apologies and here let me see your hand." Castiel pulled her to a stop and ever so gently grabbed Nikki's hand. She felt the bones in her hand shift back to place but she felt no pain. Castiel spoke out again, "But going to that club isn't a good idea, Nikki."

Nikki ripped her hand from Cas's, "You don't know what is good for me and what's not. You just met me and you have no control over my life. Yes you healed me 2 times now and I'm thankful for that but I know what I can and cannot handle thank you." Nikki turned away and walked off pissed. She couldn't believe she now had an angle that watched her 24/7. It wasn't cool. The club shouldn't be much further, only a block or two more. Nikki got a really bad feeling all of a sudden. The type of feeling she gets when she goes around danger. She has this weird paranormal thing that flares up when she's around danger. This wave hit hard, harder than anything had before and she was happy she had her demon tattoo and her knife mad out of silver tucked to the side of her ribs.

Nikki could see the club and hear the music she sprinted up to the line and didn't have to wait very long because the guard thought she was pretty. He checked her I.D. and asked her when her birthday was. She had to repeat the same lousy birth date over and over again.

"December 31st, 1990." That put her at an age to where she could drink. She wasn't even supposed to be able to get into clubs yet because she was only 17. But she had to fake it a lot to get through a lot of investigations.

Nikki flashed her famous smile and was let in by the guard who was now checking out her ass. Nikki thought to herself about how he was a perv looking at a 17 year old girl that way when he was around 30. Nikki scoped the place out because this is where the bad was the strongest.

Nikki could hear the guys next to her talking. "Baby Winchester is supposed to be here tonight. Kyle said he heard the angle and her talking about coming her, but just Nikki." She had to act cool and she ordered a vodka tonic on the rocks and leaned back against the bar. The bar tender handed her drink to her.

"So what's a petty girl like you doing in this bar?" A guy walked up to her and asked.

"I'm here to dance. " Nikki spoke out over the music, trying to say hidden from the demons just a couple seats down.

"I'm Louis, now I don't think you are even old enough to drink are you now?" He smirked at her.

This Louis guy was so much cuter with his mouth shut, but Nikki did like the hint of British accent he had. "Now, I'm a pretty girl who can get what she wants. I know that sounds so shallow of me but yeah." Nikki laughed out. She knew the affect she had on guys but didn't believe a single ounce that she was pretty. She set the glass back down on the counter and asked the bar tender for a shot of strawberry vodka.

"Well you can really put your alcohol away!" Louis laughed and leaned closer.

She just nodded and laughed along with him. She was secretly checking him out. He was a punk kid, you could tell by the tattoos and the piercings.

"How old are you?" Nikki was astonished by all the tattoos he had. But he couldn't be more than 18 years old.  
"Well my ID says 21 but I'm only 17. How about you and what is your name?" He smirked and leaned his back against the bar and was now touching his shoulder to Nikki's.

"Well, I'm Nikki and my ID says 21 but I'm 17 as well. I noticed you checking me out. Why, you want to dance?" Nikki smirked at him but out of the corner of her eyes she saw the demons finally notice her. She gave them a small wave and took Louis hand. They walked to the dance floor and she pressed her ass against him. She started to grind her hips to the music.

A good amount of time passed and the demons were still watching her and Louis dance. Nikki had never been that free with a guy but oh well, she was having fun. She checked the time and realized she had been gone for 4 hours. She needed to go home before they realized she was gone.

"Hey Louis, I have to go. It's been fun!" Nikki says as she starts to walk away. The demons smirked at her and make their way for the exit. Just like she suspected, they wanted her, nobody else but her.

"Well can I walk you home?" Louis smiled at her. Nikki didn't exactly want to walk home alone but she didn't want to bring him into trouble either.

"Sure, why not." Nikki smiled up at Louis while he intertwined their fingers together and made his way towards the exit. The bodyguard still checked Nikki out and when she looked him in the eyes, they flashed black and he mouthed something she couldn't really understand. Well this walk home is going to be very interesting.


End file.
